


Prison Peril

by GhostingAlong



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Basically dream is in the prison, Dream has no regrets, M/M, Oneshot, dream feels no remorse (maybe), george and sapnap go to visit, its painful dhmu, like sapnaps a brother and georges a lover, lolz george and sapnap r sad, pain ensues dhmu going dark, probably, sapnap is in turmoil and george is disappointed, they have a long discussion, underlying dnf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostingAlong/pseuds/GhostingAlong
Summary: Dream's eyes narrowed carefully, watching the obscure silhouettes of his friends step closer into his view. Sapnap, looking distressed, pale, and hopeless. George, looking disappointed, quiet, and cold.His breath hitched; perhaps this was the first time he ever saw the two of them truly disdainful in his manner? It wasn't supposed to finish like this, his fingers twitching and itching as he fumbled awkwardly underneath the looming presence of the two he once considered to be his closest friends - once a brother, once a lover.Sapnap couldn't even comprehend the words enough to spill them out of his mouth, so George did it for him ever so graciously."Dream," He began, his voice wobbling with nerves building up inside his stomach, "Words cannot describe how much you've fucked up."//Or, george and sapnap visit dream in the prison.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 300





	Prison Peril

Life in prison wasn't as bad as people made it out to be - no, it was surely much worse. A nightmare, a terror, perhaps it was more hell than hell could even fathom. A scary, dark, gloomy hell to which Dream was bounded to for life.

The prison was filled with makeshift traps and tricks, all designed to kill you if you even stepped outside of the cell. It was all surrounded in molten hot lava, and the traps were filled with glass bottles containing some form of liquid that burned into your feet the moment the glass shattered. Dream knew first hand, he got a trial of it before Sam had finally set him into the cell. 

Tommy had visited, once. His eyes glared so deeply into Dream's green ones that he wondered if Tommy had even wanted to visit in the first place. Of course, Dream found amusement in the sight - such a sad little boy, so angry and cruel to such a sad little inmate. It was most peculiar to him how even after he promised to bring back the dead he was still treated as if he were the villain.

No, he's not the villain. Not anymore. Of course, how could a villain do villainous things without the power to follow suit? Maybe in a different timeline Dream's goals were achieved, though it wasn't perplexed within his reality to his dismay.

Naturally, he didn't speak much to Tommy. What was there to say? "Sorry for threatening to murder your friend"? As if that'd work. Dream wasn't even sorry, he still would've done it if Tommy hadn't urged the smaller boy to stick behind him. Pity, truly.

But he did feel so desolate, so isolated within the dark grey walls that confined his tired body. Tommy's visit only made him feel more alone, he had never truly realised how deserted it was once you've lost everything.

This wasnt the first time he had done so, obviously. 

The first time, he forcefully lost everything. Lost his care, lost his spark, lost his heart for everything to which he thought would keep his emotions fluttering. He cut it all out with a blade, ensuring that it would never heal the gaping hole it left in his chest. He did it all for the gain, for the freedom, for the power.

Though it did pain him to see George and Sapnap so distant from him, he knew they were still pawns in his little game whether they liked it or not. Just because he knew Sapnap for a while, didn't necessarily mean he truly cared about him. Just because he knew George, didn't necessarily mean he actually loved him. 

Right?

He didn't care for anyone, nor anything - fuck, he even blew up the community house just because he wanted to see people suffer! And, naturally, he held no remorse for any of it. What's done is done, that's all there is to it.

So why did he feel so alone?

Perhaps it was the dawn of all he had inflicted hitting into him like a train. Suddenly, all these emotions, regrets, guilts, they all flurry into his stomach and through his head as he feels warm, empty, and melancholic. Something so pained to which he couldn't even redeem himself, not that he'd want to - if he got the chance to leave this horrible cell, he'd take it and bolt without another thought.

Nobody else visited him, not after Tommy. Tommy had told him there was finally peace, finally a place to live without living under the fear of Dream being able to crush it all in one swing of a sword. Something free, somewhere to emancipate. They didn't want to see him. 

Dream could laugh at it, it was perplexing. One big happy family, finally achieved, but not the way he intended. 

Sam came occasionally to ensure he was still there, he'd give him food and talk about the life outside, but was never there for long - Dream wasn't particularly interested in learning about how good life was without him there.

The one thing he really held onto was the fact that George and Sapnap never visited him. They never held contact, not after Sapnap saw his stolen fish, Beckerson, in Dream's lair.

He still remembered the broken voice Sapnap croaked out once he saw his pet, calling out its name and taking the bucket into his arms, holding Beckerson close like a father reunited with his son. George hadn't even shown up to his arrest, but he definitely knew it had happened. According to Sam, he didn't say a word on the matter, in fact, he slept even more than usual to get it off his mind.

Mental turmoil, to which he caused his closest friends.

And they never visited because of it, not until today.

Sam walked along the moving bridge, closer to the other. His armor was illuminated by the lava, and his expression was unreadable through the mask. There was netherite of the strongest kind separating Dream from Sam, and if there wasn't he'd probably take the opportunity to throw the betraying son of a bitch into the lava behind him. 

Sam leaned over the netherite, a hand placed where a sword sat on the hilt and another hand gripping a sealed book.

"Visitors. More than one, hey, you'll be surprised once you see them." He spoke smoothly, standing upright and taking an agile step backwards, "George and Sapnap. I'm sure you've missed them."

Dream froze on the spot, eyeing Sam as he waltzed off, back across the bridge, to fetch the two Dream once considered his closest friends. He just knew it wouldn't be a friendly conversation, a fun banter, not even a few jokes to be cracked. This was a confrontation, something Dream dreaded to encounter.

For a moment, the silence enveloped the room, softly jingling out a deafening white noise that screamed and ached in his blurry mind. 

Soon, Sam returned. The lava unveiled, at first a shadow coated the three people on the other side, but once the bridge began moving, they seemed more obscure as time ticked by.

Dream's eyes narrowed carefully, watching the obscure silhouettes of his friends step closer into his view. Sapnap, looking distressed, pale, and hopeless. George, looking disappointed, quiet, and cold. 

His breath hitched; perhaps this was the first time he ever saw the two of them truly disdainful in his manner? It wasn't supposed to finish like this, his fingers twitching and itching as he fumbled awkwardly underneath the looming presence of the two he once considered to be his closest friends - once a brother, once a lover.

Sapnap couldn't even comprehend the words enough to spill them out of his mouth, so George did it for him ever so graciously.

"Dream," He began, his voice wobbling with nerves building up inside his stomach, "Words cannot describe how much you've fucked up."

The guilt rose up yet again, his demeanor trembling under their gaze. He dared not to speak, for it was surely going to be used against him. 

"You've messed it all up, every little bit." George continued, the bags under his eyes hanging dark as he softly huffed, refusing to make eye contact. "To think we thought you'd change for the better too. Embarassing." He spat out, distaste growing on his tongue with sheer malice directed towards Dream's heart.

Dream didn't react. It meant nothing to him.

"Not even that, you hurt children. You hurt us. You hurt everyone. Can't you see how I feel in all of this? Knowing the reason you exiled a teenager was because he ruined a simple little house I didn't plan to live in for very long? The damage wasn't even that bad, it was an easy fix. Tommy wakes up every day, thankful you're gone. You know what? Sometimes I'm glad you're gone too..."

A long pause ensued, George unsure whether or not to say what was on his mind. Eventually, he decided to continue to talk. 

"... As if I'd want to be under the control of a tyrant like you." He sneered, Dream had never seen such hatred in George - he wasn't even sure the other was capable of it until now. "It's almost a nightmare for me, you know. Sometimes I wake up and think maybe you were never truly a bad guy, maybe it was all just one big nightmare I managed to endure while asleep, but I've come to terms with it. I've accepted it. You never loved me, did you? _You never loved us, did you_?"

Dream's head hung low, gripping onto the dirty jumpsuit that hung on his body, oversized and ugly.

George went silent, giving Sapnap the cue to start talking. At this point, Sapnap wasn't even sad - purely enraged at the inmate.

"You're so dumb, Dream!" He grit his teeth, every insult burying themselves deeper into the hole in Dream's chest where a heart should lay, "You're an idiot! This entire time I was so scared, so worried, so afraid that you never cared - never loved us! Guess what, my fears were fucking right! I stayed up day and night, thinking maybe one more try. Just one more try - maybe he'll come around; maybe he'll admit we're still friends. But... No! You never fucking did! And - and you stole Beckerson, you wanted to steal Mars... What the hell is wrong with you, man?! You're so stupid, so inconsiderate -"

Sapnap took a deep breath, heartbroken tears fighting their way down his cheeks like warriors,

"- you knew my biggest fear was losing my loved ones, _but you didn't care. You never did_."

George gazed at Sapnap with sadness dripping from his eyes, a gentle hand placed on his shoulder. Dream knew George was never the type of person to comfort people, so seeing this really solidified the pure anguish the two mutually felt.

"Dream, I hope you realise how much you've done to hurt us both." George murmured, "Sometimes I still think I love you, sometimes I miss the times we spent together, sometimes I miss the days you'd sneak out and pick my favourite flowers just to hand them to me in a pretty bouquet."

"Sometimes I miss it being me and you, hunting. Going to the forest, picking berries and kidnapping sheep for a farm." Sapnap breathed out, "sometimes I miss when we all hung out and had karaoke - me, you, George, Karl, and Quackity."

"We miss the old Dream. The one that actually cared."

"We miss _us_. We miss the Dream Team."

Dream still didn't react. It meant nothing to him. 

It meant nothing to him, even when the two of them left, even when he broke down into tears; silently suffering in the eternal hell he'd call home from now on.

No matter what, he refused to let it mean anything. Even when they never visited again, even when he heard from Sam not long afterwards that they'd finally moved on - they finally let 'Dream' behind them.

It meant nothing.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao this was a very abrupt ending but I lost motivation :[ also conviction is taking AGES to write im sososo sorry for the long ass wait D:


End file.
